Ma Petite Etoile
by Moremus
Summary: [ House X Wilson ] Le passé de House est rempli de ténèbres. Et si son étoile qu'il croyait morte refaisait surface ?  [ Rating M poour la suite ]


Auteur : Moremus

Titre : Ma petite étoile

Pairing : House/Wilson

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série House, M.D ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est fort dommage XD

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : RETROUVAILLES**** MOUVEMENTEES**

Cette froide journée de décembre semblait des plus banales pour les occupants de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro. Gregory House jouait avec sa console dans la salle d'examen numéro 2, faisant semblant de faire ses consultations, Cameron faisait des recherches , Chase faisait des mots croisés , Wilson était en pleine discussion avec une nouvelle recrue et … tout le problème était là. Du coup, cette journée n'était plus si banale qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Laissez moi nous ramener une heure en arrière …

Cuddy se promenait dans l'hôpital, à la recherche de House et de son équipe, ainsi que de Wilson. Et ceux-ci ne furent guère difficiles à trouver vu le peu de monde qu'il y avait ce jour là. (Bien que ce fut fort inhabituel pour cette période de l'année, mais personne ne va s'en plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?). Une fois ce petit monde réuni dans son bureau, elle put leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Bien. Si je vous ai tous réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer

- Ca y est ? Vous êtes enfin enceinte ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Et comment qu'il va s'appeler le petit rejeton hein ?

- House ! Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! J'allais donc dire, j'ai engagé une personne, qui sera l'assistante de Wilson. Mais cependant, elle sera disponible pour votre service de diagnostics. Considérez la comme un membre bonus si vous préférez.

Devant leurs visages plutôt intrigués pour la plupart, Cuddy ajouta une dernière chose :

- Ah oui, ne vous fiez ni à son âge, ni à son apparence, elle a de qui tenir …

- De qui tenir ? Comment ça ? Demanda Chase

- Oh mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt, elle devrait arriver … à peu près maintenant.

Et Cuddy avait raison. Une jeune fille toqua à la porte de son bureau. Elle entra et fut détaillée de la tête aux pieds par les médecins. Elle était loin d'être moche, elle était même très jolie. Elle n'était pas très grande. En fait, elle faisait une tête en moins que House. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusque son cou, une paire d'yeux vairons cachés par ses lunettes rectangulaires rouges. Son œil droit était vert, et son œil gauche était bleu. Elle possédait un piercing à l'arcade gauche, et avait une tresse indienne rose et noire, au bout de laquelle se trouvait une plume, qui avait l'air abîmée par le temps (1). Elle avait autour de son cou de nombreuses chaînes, toutes de longueurs différentes. Elle portait une chemise noire, une jupe à motif écossais et une paire de bottes noires d'où dépassait de quelques centimètres une paire de bas. Le tout surmonté par la légendaire blouse blanche.

- Non mais tu t'es regardée ? On est dans un hôpital ici, pas dans une boite de strip-tease ! Tu n'as pas vu la longueur de ta jupe ? T'es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompée avec une ceinture ? Ou alors peut-être que tu veux te faire tout les médecins de cet hôpital ? Ho, oui c'est donc ça … Ben voilà je te présente Wilson, je suis sûr qu'il va apprécier ta charmante compagnie !

L'équipe du docteur House était complètement choquée. Wilson encore plus. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami agresser quelqu'un de la sorte, surtout lorsqu'il la rencontrait pour la première fois. Ou du moins lorsque cela ne concerne pas un patient.

- House ! Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ?! S'insurgea Wilson

- Ne vous en faite pas monsieur Wilson, répondit la jeune fille, tout sourire.

Les 4 médecins étaient étonnés qu'elle ait un tel sourire après avoir été agressée de la sorte. Elle prit soudain un sourire plus moqueur qu'autre chose et répondit.

- Possible oui. Mais moi au moins je porte ma blouse. J'ai plus l'air d'un médecin que toi, non mais tu ne t'es pas regardé ? Tu es un handicapé, et par-dessus le marché un drogué. Dans le fond t'es sûr que ta place n'est pas dans la salle d'attente ?

Alors là c'était fort. Les 4 même médecins précédemment étonnés étaient à présent bouche bée. Personne n'avait jamais osé répondre de la sorte à Gregory House. Et d'ailleurs celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il s'y était attendu de toute façon.

- Je vous avait bien dit qu'elle avait de qui tenir n'est-ce pas ? Dit Cuddy, reprenant l'attention de tous

- Ne me dites pas que … Commença Foreman

- Et si. Je vous présente Morgane House. La cousine de ce type là, juste derrière vous.

* * *

Et nous revoilà à la situation de départ. Wilson était en train de parler à la nouvelle recrue, qui n'était autre que la cousine de House. Et le pire peut-être, c'est qu'ils ne semblaient pas si différents que cela en fin de compte. A part peut être le fait que Morgane savait sourire à ce qu'il avait vu, et qu'elle a l'air plus sociable, aussi. 

House quand a lui ne fut guère enchanté de la nouvelle. Mais pourquoi devait il se taper sa gamine de cousine ? Car effectivement, Morgane House n'avait que 20 ans. Elle a eu, comment dire, quelques facilités au niveau scolaire. Elle avait tellement changée depuis le temps. Et elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Il était prêt à parier que l'un des 3 autres finirait par avoir des vues sur elle tôt ou tard. Ha. Qu'ils essayent seulement, ce n'est pas une House pour rien !

Cuddy quand à elle, espérait que cette irruption dans la vie et les souvenirs de House l'aidera. L'aiderai à enfin pouvoir être heureux. Ne serai-ce qu'un tout petit peu …

* * *

Cameron était pensive. Pourquoi une telle animosité entre Morgane et House ? (Car pour éviter toute confusion, ils avaient bien entendu décidés d'appeler Morgane par son prénom). Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose. On dit toujours qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, et lorsque l'on hait quelqu'un à ce point, c'est qu'il reste encore un peu d'amour. Ou du moins dans ce cas ci. Elle en était persuadée. Et de plus … Elle avait juré voir, l'espace d'un instant, une lueur de tristesse dans leurs yeux lors de leur altercation. Mais peut être avait elle rêvé. Est-ce possible de voir autre chose que du cynisme dans les yeux de House ? 

Le dit House quand à lui, avala sa Nième pilule de codéine de la journée. Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'avait eu aucun cas intéressant depuis des lustres. Evidemment, il pouvait jouer avec sa console ou encore regarder la télé, mais cela était bien moins attrayant quand cela risquait de n'ennuyer personne. Et c'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit ! Il allait embêter son cher Wilson. C'était même son passe temps favori !

House s'empressa de se diriger vers le bureau de son ami lorsqu'il vit, à travers la vitre, Morgane, en train de rire avec Wilson. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas ri de cette façon avec lui ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. En réalité, il ne savait même pas sur quoi se basait leur amitié.

Et c'est sur cette réflexion, qu'il fit demi-tour.

* * *

Chase, Foreman et Cameron étaient tranquillement installés dans la salle de diagnostics différentiels. Chase s'amusait à dessiner sur le fameux tableau blanc, Cameron faisait des mots-croisés tandis que Foreman lisait un livre. Il le ferma dans un claquement sec, et ses deux collègues sursautèrent. 

- Et, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la cousine de House ? Demanda Foreman

- Franchement, répondit Chase, cette fille, c'est carrément une bombe sexuelle ! Non mais tu as vu ça ? Mais …

- C'est la cousine de House, termina Cameron

- Bingo ! On sera mort à coup de canne avant d'avoir pu lui adresser la parole, plaisanta Chase. Et puis t'imagine si elle est comme House ? Un ça me suffit amplement !

- Et si elle continue de s'habiller comme ça, il y en aura un troisième dans son ventre !

House venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café lorsque Cameron ne put s'empêcher de lui poser sa question.

- Pourquoi la détestez vous à ce point ? C'est un membre de votre famille après tout.

House déposa sa tasse d'un coup sec avant de répondre :

- Vous m'ennuyer, vous, et vôtre manière de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas !

- Mais je …

Et House sortit en trombe de la pièce

- A mon avis, lança Foreman, si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande plutôt à Morgane …

- Ou tu peux toujours essayer Cuddy, continua Chase. Je suis quasiment certain, qu'elle sait plus de choses qu'elle laisse croire …

* * *

Morgane était dans le bureau de Wilson, en train de lire un dossier. Elle allait devoir s'occuper d'une petite fille qui avait un cancer osseux situé au niveau de sa rotule. Au moins, son cas était soignable. 

- Morgane ?

Morgane leva les yeux de son dossier pour se retrouver face au docteur Wilson. Elle lui fit un grand sourire en attendant sa question.

- Eum, eh bien, je voulais te demander quelque chose …

- Vous pouvez, mais je ne vous garantis pas ma réponse, vu le sujet que vous comptez évoquer.

- Comment est-ce que tu … ?!

- C'est simple. Si il ne s'agissait pas de House, vous ne seriez jamais venu m'aborder de cette façon.

- Eh bien. Vous êtes dotés de la même logique à ce que je vois.

- Oui, c'est fort probable.

James Wilson ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Je … Non ce n'est rien.

Wilson se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau lorsque Morgane prit la parole

- Je vous assure que de ce côté-là, vous ne devez pas douter de lui. J'en suis sûre.

L'oncologue esquissa un sourire avant de s'en aller.

* * *

House pestait dans son coin. Comment est-ce que Wilson _osait_arborer ce genre de sourire après avoir parlé à son idiote de cousine ? Oh mais bien sûr. Il devait l'avoir invité à dîner. Et bien sûr elle avait du dire oui. Si il touche à un seul de ses cheveux ça ira très mal. Pour lui comme pour elle. Voila à peu près les mots qui passaient en boucle dans la tête de Gregory House, paranoïaque à ses heures perdues. 

Morgane, légèrement excédée sortit du bureau avant de regarder son cousin

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini oui ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai même plus le droit de me promener dans l'hôpital librement ? C'est une violation de la déclaration des droits humains ! répondit il, faussement choqué.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait, mais vraiment pas changé.

- Tu penses tellement fort que je t'entends à travers le _mur_ !

- Je peux plus penser ce que je veux ? Je vais alerter Amnesty International si tu continues à me menacer de devenir prisonnier d'opinion ! Ajouta il, sur le même ton que précédemment.

- Apprend à exprimer tes sentiments, dit elle, le plus sérieusement du monde

- Parce que toi tu sais le faire peut être ?

- Non. Mais au moins les gens savent ce que je pense d'eux, Gregory.

- Moi je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi.

- Vraiment ? dit elle avec un sourire. Et pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait vraiment bien, il aurait su que ce sourire n'était pas un vrai. Alors découvre le par toi-même.

Et sur ce, elle s'en alla.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

(1) Je sais pas trop si vous voyez ce que c'est, c'est une tresse qu'on enroule autour d'une mèche de cheveux avec des fils de couleurs, puis on met des perles, des plumes tout ce genre de choses quoi

A au fait , le titre de l'histoire prendra son sens plus tard dans le récit.

Enfin Bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. En tout cas moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire :D

Une petite review :P

Bisous a tous o


End file.
